Bocah
by yasudahlah
Summary: ONESHOT GAJE featuring Germany and N.Ita   si Ita bawa majalah you-know-what. Sisanya baca sendiri /plak. Agak OOC...


…..ini udah lama sebenernya, tapi atas saran dari teman, okelah saya publish saja.

Ini tentang… biasa sih, tentang Italy yang.. you-know-lah. Ia bawa majalah you-kno-lah dan ditunjukin ke Germany.

Saya ga punya apa-apa di fic ini, hanya ide saya dan inspirasi dari berbagai sumber. MAAF SEBELUMNYA KALO OOC, Italy-nya jadi…. OMG LIAT SENDIRI GIH =))

APH © Himaruya

-x-x-

"Veveve~ Doitsu doitsu doitsu doitsu..!" Italy manggil Germany dengan logat(?) khasnya yang krispi2 ceria.

"Ja?" Germany menoleh kebelakang dan kaget melihat benda yang dibawa Italy.  
"EH BUSET APAAN TUH...?" Tanya Germany sambil pasang muka wtf.  
"Majalah...! Kenapa Doitsu?" Italy nanya dengan inosennya.  
"Iye tau, tapi... Gott, itu gambarnya apaaaa..!" German facepalm.  
"Ve... Gambar...?" Italy masih ga ngerti.  
"Iyaaaa! itu liat gambarnya gak senonoh begitu, majalah apaan sih?" Germany heran kenapa Italia doyan majalah kayak gitu.  
"Ga tau habis lucu aja ada gambar kelincinya .." Italy menjawab dengan super polosnya.  
"YA TAPI KAN ISINYA- щ(°Д°щ) ga boleh baca, kebanyakan liat cewe lu... Sekarang mandi dulu!" Germany misuh-misuh.

"Mandiin"

"YE OGAH MANDI SENDIRI SANA ...ato minta Japan" Germany ilfil. Tapi dalam hati dia cenatcenut pengen mandiin. Biarin aja..  
"Doitsu jahaaat..." Italy memukul-mukul pelan lengan Germany sambil merengut. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk dimakan... Bukan, maksudnya untuk diabaikan.

_...imut banget dah lu. Walopun rada-rada...ogeb. Kejujuran yang sedikit menyakitkan._

"Ih Doitsu ngapain ngeliatin aku iiih bilang aja mo mandiin, veee.." Italy curiga(?)  
"KAGAK YE, BOCAH... Sana minta mandiin ama Japan" Germany jaim nih ceritanya(?).

"cieee...~"

"Hah..? Italy? Kok jadi gitu gaya ngomongnya?" Germany kaget ndenger gaya bicara Italy yang tiba-tiba berubah.  
"Heh West, itu suara gue" Prussia yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya menampakkan diri(?).

"Veeee~ Prussia-san, mandiin~" entah ada angin apa Italy minta mandiin ke semua orang yg dia temui.  
"oho, Ita-chan.. Gue tau gue a(w)sem tapi maaf, gue ada urusan" Prussia ngeles (baca: males).  
"Prussia-san jahaaaaat veeeee~~" Italy nabok2 pelan lagi.  
"Gue ooosem! Bukan jahat. Ngerti?"  
"Ve..asem?" Italy dengernya gitu.  
"A(W)SEM...! A, *helikopterlewat*, S, E, M" Prussia ngeja sekali lagi.  
"Ya asem kan? vee~" Italy ngotot

"Heh udah-udah ini dua... Udah, asemasemannya dilanjutin nanti, Italy mandi dulu sana, dari pagi ga mandi lu..." Germany berusaha melerai.

"...AWSEEEEEMMM BUKAN ASEEM!" Щ(ºДºщ) Prussia ngamuk. Tapi telat, German sama Italy udah keburu pergi  
"Kesian amat dah gua-_- author gendeng emang" Prussia misuh-misuh lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Italy mandi sendiri. Soalnya Japan lagi sibuk. Ga tau ngapain dia utakutek barang elektronik.

"DOITSUDOITSUUUUU" Italy tereak.  
"Apa?" Nyante bener si Germany jawabnya.  
"Ambilin handuk"  
"...emangnya tadi sebelum masuk ga bawa?"  
"Nggak..lupa"  
"Eeeeet bocah.."

Germany mbawain handuk

Oke bagian ini gapenting emang

"DOITSUDOITSU aku udah mandi! Mana majalahnya?" Italy nagih majalah yang tadi.  
"Nih..." Germany ngasihin majalahnya, bomat deh apa yg bakal terjadi(?).

Italy membolak-balik halaman, kelihatannya menikmati sekali. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak sambil menghampiri German  
"Doitsu liat ini! " Italy memamerkan(?) satu halaman majalah.  
"...siapa tuh?" Germany nanya.  
"Mijabi"  
"Sopo mijabi?"  
"Itu lho artis"  
"Oh... Trus kenapa ditunjukin?"  
"Ve~? Aku cantik kayak dia kaaaaaan?" Trintringtring (?) Italy narsis.

German facepalm sedalem2nya

"Woi author kapan abisnya?" German mulai kesel sama si author.

"Besok" author menjawab  
"Dih =)) udah ah selesai selesai, bubar bubar!"  
"Ogah... Stey cun, gue belom bilang selesai juga"  
"BUBAAAARR! Щ(ºДºщ) " Germany misuh.  
"NEIN!"  
"JA!"  
"NEIN..!"  
"JA..!"  
"ORA...!"  
"Ora...?"  
"Nggak.."  
"IYEEEEE! Щ(ºДºщ) "  
"NGG-" author dilempar pake sendal. "oke oke selesai sampai disini..."

-x-x-

Gue ga ngerti. How 'bout u?

LOL HALEEEP JANGAN BUNUH SAYA TuT

Ga tau lagi mikir apaan pas nulis ini, ada aja… MAAF KALO OOC AAAAAAA /kabur

RnR? ouo Danke Schön!


End file.
